Sophia
"Child, have you ever felt what it is like to be '''truly' alone? Solitary, without one to even speak to? When the one you've devoted your entire life to is free from your arms, gone, gone, gone?"'' The devil has no known "true" name in this universe. A shapeshifter, its favourite morph while in the human world is that of a little girl named Sophia. Because it is mortal in the human world, it looks for the form that would provide it the most attention and can easily gain the trust of other humans to protect it; a child seemed to fit that job just perfectly. For the remainder of this page, the devil will be referred to as Sophia, a 6-year-old female child. History words words words Character 'Physical Description' words words words. Sophia chose the form of a child (dubbed Sophia) when sojourning to the human world in order to avoid suspicion from others around her as well as to get about freely without being stopped or questioned. Additionally, it's easier to lure in bait and "friends" as a child, as many people are inclined to like and protect them, like Promise. In order to contact Noir's top fighters Dante and Valor as a client, Sophia took the form of a cloaked man. However, throughout the remainder of the story she remains in her child form. 'Personality' words words words 'Fire' Sophia can set things aflame at will. 'Shapeshifting' words words words Sophia additionally has the unique ability of controlling shadows; she herself can melt into a shadow form and attack others in that fashion. 'Death' Sophia is the fiftheenth major character to die. During the final phase, she is tracked and pinned down by Will, who is on a rage for revenge. When Sophia is confused, thinking Frostbite is the one about to On the Human World words words words 'Mortality' On the human world, Sophia is mortal. If she is killed while on this world, she is forced back and sealed into the Underworld, never to leave it again. 'Aura' The devil is quite a major, influential entity. While on Earth, her aura is scattered across the land, allowing demons to rise from the Underworld into the Earth as mortals as they please. (They need her aura to survive; it's like their air.) Additionally, this aura produces a zombie-like effect to those who die with their heads still attached - rather than their souls ascending or descending, Sophia's aura corrupts them and forces them back into their body. Their bodies and souls are then under the influence and "control" of Sophia, and turn into mindless, belligerent demons whose sole purpose is to seek, protect, and obey the commands of the devil. Sophia's aura is also what keeps Frostbite from being all-powerful - more powerful than herself, his creator. Because he was far from her aura while on the mortal world, his endurance was restricted; he, too, needed Sophia's aura (to a degree) to live and roam.. almost as he willed. Her aura still set him back from having a massive amount of power as well. Thus, when Sophia was killed and sealed back into the Underworld, Frostbite was finally free to do as he wanted in the human world, away from Sophia's control. He absorbed in Will's soul, killing him, and permanently took control of his body. For claification, Sophia's aura and soul/being is not the same thing. 'Goal' Sophia's reason for being on the human world is one thing and one thing alone - to seek Frostbite, her "pet", and drag him back to the Underworld. She has no interest in toying with human lives or causing destructions - though she will resort to those tactics if it means bringing Frostbite closer. She cares not for what happens to the humans or others about her - only for Frostbite. Sophia was determined to attain the Holy Necklace Sapph due to its grand amount of power. However, because it is a holy, God-given necklace, she herself cannot physically touch or use it. This is where manipulating Promise comes in - she needs someone to do her bidding for her. Once Sapph is in their hands, she's positive that Frostbite would reveal himself to her. Relationships 'Promise Camine' Though Promise genuinely cares for Sophia like a younger sister, Sophia feels nothing towards Promise. She views her as a tool to be used to bring her closer to Frostbite. 'Frostbite' Frostbite is Sophia's creation - her "pet". Statistics *Power: ??/10 *Defense: ??/10 *Speed: ??/10 *Accuracy: ??/10 *Dodge: ??/10 *Stamina: ??/10 Trivia *Created 07 July 2007 Gallery Under construction.